Sobre o Amor, a Amizade e Fogo
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: Love is Friendship on Fire  UA  Eu classifiquei como T por uma razão, sério.  One-Shot


**Sobre o Amor, a Amizade, e Fogo.**

**Sinopse: **Love is friendship on Fire.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem da história me pertence, são todos da JKR. E parte do enredo dela também não me pertence, e sim à Amy Sherman-Palladino, a criadora de Gilmore Girls (Season Finale da 2a temporada.)

A ruiva tomou um gole do seu café antes de murmurar "Animagos" para o retrato que guardava o Salão Comunal dos Monitores-Chefes.

- Hey, Lil! – James falou, recebendo a ruiva com um sorriso. Ele estava sentado no sofá em frente à lareira, aquecendo-se. Ela sorriu para ele entre uma mordida no cupcake e um gole na caneca de café. Ele riu. – Passou na cozinha?

- Trouxe um presente. – Ela disse, dando a caneca e o cupcake para ele segurar por um instante. Lily largou a bolsa, o casaco, as luvas e a boina em cima de uma poltrona, puxando a bolsa para si e tirando uma pequena caixa de papelão branco de dentro dela. James observou entretido a ruiva, enquanto tomava um gole do seu café. Ela estendeu a caixa para ele, que devolveu o cupcake, pegou a caixa e depois entregou a xícara da ruiva.

Ele abriu a caixa com cuidado, e observou o muffin de chocolate com pequenas gotas de doce de leite por cima e por dentro dele. O seu preferido, principalmente nas férias de Natal, Período em que eles estavam. Lily sabia exatamente o que roubar para ele da cozinha. Era uma das vantagens de serem amigos de longa data.

- Muito obrigado, Red. – Ele disse. Ela sorriu para ele, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá e apoiando os pés na mesa de centro.

Lily e James eram amigos desde o dia que se conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts quando tinham 11 anos. Eles se conectaram imediatamente, apesar das diferenças gritantes entre eles. Para começar, eles ficaram amigos em uma época que garotas odeiam garotos e vice-versa. Ela é ruiva e ele é moreno. Ela é pálida, e ele é levemente bronzeado. Ela tem olhos verdíssimos, e ele tem olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Ela é certinha, viciada em livros e em café e em pôr pequenos pedaços de barras de chocolate no seu café para que eles derretam, sempre foi de acordo com as regras, odeia Transfiguração, mas é a melhor aluna da turma em Poções, ama doces, não fica sem perfume hora nenhuma, escolhe o shampoo pelo cheiro, não fica sem rímel (já que seus cílios são ruivos e praticamente invisíveis), é monitora desde o quinto ano e todos já sabiam que ela ia ser a monitora chefe.

Ele é bagunceiro e brincalhão, provavelmente só sabe o caminho da biblioteca porque costumava procurá-la lá, não gostava de café, mas aprendeu a gostar por causa dela, sempre burlou a maioria de regras possível, odeia Poções, mas é o melhor aluno da turma em Transfiguração, adora coisas doces puxadas para o azedo (como morangos e frutas vermelhas), é viciado em quadribol, não escolhe o shampoo, não tem idéia do que seja um rímel, não era monitor antes do sétimo ano e ninguém nunca imaginou que ele fosse virar monitor chefe.

E ainda assim, eles são melhores amigos.

Não se pode dizer que eles nunca brigaram, na verdade devem brigar pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas a briga nunca dura mais do que o tempo de discussão.

Eles sabiam tudo um sobre o outro.

James deu para Lily sua caneca preferida no seu aniversário do primeiro ano. Durante as brigas, a ruiva sempre quebrava a caneca e depois, arrependida, apontava timidamente sua varinha para ela e murmurava "Reparo". Na caneca, tinha escrito: "Happiness is a Cup of Coffee and a Really Good Book" (A alegria é um copo de café e um livro muito bom). Era a cara de Lily.

Lily deu para James seu pomo-de-ouro no seu aniversário do primeiro ano. Ele sempre soltava o pomo por aí durante as brigas, e sempre dizia para ela que não faria esforço nenhum para pegá-lo de volta.. Mas o pomo nunca ia muito longe e ele sempre fazia impossíveis para consegui-lo de volta depois. Claro que após o quarto ano tudo ficou mais fácil, com o feitiço convocatório.

Quando Lily foi rejeitada dois dias depois de perder a virgindade por Amos Diggory no ano passado, James a consolou em seu choro mudo e tratou de deixar uma marca roxa no rosto do lufano. Quando James perdeu a virgindade, Lily foi a primeira a saber. E ele ficou chocado com o fato de ela querer saber os detalhes sórdidos do acontecimento.

Eles conversam sobre tudo e têm uma intimidade que muitos casais já casados ainda lutam para ter.

Seus amigos sempre disseram que Lily e James sempre foram um casal, só faltava se assumirem.

As amigas de Lily sempre acharam esquisito ela se sentir confortável para conversar com um cara sobre menstruação e feitiços e poções contraceptivas, o seu período fértil e coisas ligadas à sua feminilidade. Os Marotos souberam que eles iam se casar um dia quando descobriram este fato. E que James sabia quando Lily estava de TPM e sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la.

No momento, James comia silenciosamente seu muffin, com um braço em volta dos ombros de Lily, observando-a tomar seu café da sua caneca preferida, intercalando com as mordidas no cupcake. Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos. Ela depositou então a sua caneca vazia entre os pés dele e dela na mesa de centro.

- Eu terminei com o Benjamin. – Lily murmurou, olhando para James com um sorriso matreiro, quando terminou o seu cupcake.

- Sério? – Ele perguntou. Ela riu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Por que? – Ele perguntou, retirando um floco de neve dos cabelos ruivos. – Você esteve lá fora?

- Eu terminei com ele lá fora. Bom, na verdade a briga começou porque eu não queria ir lá fora. Eu não queria sujar as minhas botas novas de neve. – Ela murmurou. Lily tinha pena de suas coisas quando novas. James riu.

- Mas elas são de couro! – Ele disse.

- É, mas eu tenho pena! – Ela disse. James riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Mulheres... Continue. – Ele disse, após se recompor.

- Então, a gente discutiu por algum tempo por causa disso... E depois eu finalmente aceitei sair. A gente foi o caminho inteiro calado, eu fiquei pensando nessas duas semanas que a gente tá junto. E não vi nada de especial. Quando a gente chegou lá fora, a gente continuou calado. Ele nem tentou pegar na minha mão, e eu fiquei um bom tempo com elas fora dos bolsos. Aí eu olhei pra ele e... Sei lá, abusei. – Ela disse. James riu.

- Você abusou do seu namorado? – Ele perguntou, incrédulo. – No melhor sentido da palavra, claro. – Ele completou, ao ver o olhar ultrajado da ruiva.

- Como se você não abusasse das suas de dois em dois dias! Sim, mas deixa eu continuar! Aí eu olhei pra ele e disse que queria terminar. Ele ficou todo abestado, perguntando por que. Eu disse pra ele que não tinha porque, eu simplesmente queria. Ele ficou furioso, começou a gritar. Eu virei de costas e voltei pro castelo, fui na cozinha e peguei essas coisas, fim!

- Quem te ensinou a ser tão cruel, Red? – James perguntou, gargalhando.

- Na verdade, foi você. – Ela disse, rindo levemente dele e dando um soco bem de leve no peito do moreno.

Depois disso, o assunto morreu. James e Lily começaram a conversar amenidades, coisas do dia-a-dia.

A verdade é que desde os 15 anos de ambos, eles sentem uma forte atração um pelo outro. Mas nunca estão solteiros ao mesmo tempo. Sempre que Lily está solteira, James arruma uma namorada, e sempre que Lily está namorando, ou James também está namorando ou ele está solteiro. Mas nunca, nunca ocorreu nestes dois anos, de ambos estarem solteiros ao mesmo tempo.

Pelo menos não até agora, que James acabou com Angelique há dois dias e Lily acabou de terminar com Benjamin.

- Mas você não viu o arremesso maravilhoso que a Alexa fez? Como você pode não ter visto? – James exclamou, falando sobre o treino de quadribol. Lily riu.

- Claro que eu não vi, idiota! Eu estava muito ocupada procurando o pomo! – Ela disse, com uma risada.

- Mas você precisa prestar atenção no jogo, Lil! – James discutiu.

- Eu não preciso, querido. Quem precisa é você que além de artilheiro, é capitão. – Ela disse, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Hmf. Você sempre precisa ganhar as discussões, né? – Ele murmurou, com um tom de falsa raiva.

- Claro, eu sou a mais inteligente! – Ela disse, com um enorme sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Exibida! – Ele falou, empurrando levemente o indicador na ponta do nariz de Lily. Ela fechou os olhos e deu uma risadinha. Depois disso, novamente a sala caiu em um silêncio confortável. Lily fez um coque nos cabelos ruivos com a varinha. James manteve-se na mesma posição. A ruiva encostou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, dando um suspiro descansado. Ambos ficaram observando a lareira acesa.

- Oi. – Lily murmurou, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, alguns momentos depois, virando-se para encará-lo.

- Oi. – James respondeu, dando seu sorriso enviesado. A distância entre os dois era mínima, e o contato visual não cessou em nenhum momento. Então, inesperadamente, a ruiva diminuiu consideravelmente o espaço entre eles, e James puxou-a para si mais um pouco, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem.

Foi um beijo rápido e doce, não muito mais elaborado que um roçar de lábios. Ainda assim, a cena era tão romântica, e Lily não pôde deixar de dar um sorrisinho quando eles se separaram momentos depois.

- O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dos de James. Ele sorriu.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – Ele respondeu, depositando uma de suas mãos no rosto delicado de Lily e repetindo o ato.

Dessa vez, o beijo durou mais algum tempo, mas ainda assim, não houve nada mais elaborado. Lily empurrou-o levemente com o braço em seu peito para que o contato cessasse.

- James. – Ela murmurou, olhando para a própria mão em contato com o peito bem definido do moreno. Mesmo por cima da blusa, ela podia ver os músculos se sobressaindo, resultado do treino de quadribol e basquete nas férias.

- Mais uma vez, e talvez eu saiba explicar. – James respondeu, puxando-a para si antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder.

Dessa vez, James enlaçou-a pela cintura e sorriu em seus lábios. Ela se ajeitou no sofá para que ficasse de frente para ele, e enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos desalinhados. James rapidamente invadiu a boca da ruiva com sua língua, brincando com a barra da blusa dela, e passou sua mão livre pelos cabelos ruivos desarrumando, mas não desfazendo o coque. Ela suspirou levemente quando ele passou a ponta de seus dedos na sua coluna, por debaixo da blusa, e ele conteve um suspiro quando ela passou suas unhas pela sua nuca. Quando as coisas começaram a esquentar demais, Lily novamente empurrou-o com delicadeza, com uma de suas mãos em seu ombro. Ela deu um longo suspiro, encarando a mesa de centro na frente deles.

- Isso não está acontecendo. – Ela murmurou, virando-se para encará-lo.

- Eu espero muito que você esteja errada. – Ele respondeu, sem conter um sorrisinho. Lily suspirou novamente.

- Mas somos nós! – Ela disse, encarando-o. – Quero dizer... Você e eu... N-Nós...

- Nunca foi no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora, Lil. – Ele falou, referindo-se ao fato de os dois estarem solteiros e com o mesmo desejo de se beijarem. Lily desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. Ela entendeu imediatamente.

- Mas agora, a gente... – E então ela olhou para ele. Ele sorria para Lily de maneira carinhosa, mantendo o braço que estava na sua cintura em volta de seus ombros e massageando seu braço levemente com o polegar. Ela perdeu a fala, sorrindo para ele também, antes de beijá-lo. O beijo durou muito mais que os outros três juntos, e foi muito mais cheio de desejo e de sentimento que os outros.

- Minha cabeça está girando! – A ruiva murmurou para ele, quando o contato cessou. Seus narizes se tocavam, tamanha a proximidade. Ela tinha as mãos entrelaçadas no seu cabelo e ele a apertava contra si pela cintura. O riso que ela prendia finalmente se soltou, e eles riram juntos.

- São as plantas daqui, oxigênio demais. – Ele disse, entre risadas. Eles riram mais, sem mudar a distância entre os dois.

- O que a gente faz agora? – Lily perguntou, baixando os olhos para encarar a boca do moreno por apenas um segundo, antes de voltar a olhá-lo. Ele tinha a boca vermelha e levemente inchada. Ela imaginou que a sua boca estaria no mesmo estado.

- Sabe, eu tenho um quarto lá em cima... – Ele murmurou, fazendo com que ela risse levemente.

- Você tinha tanta certeza assim que ia se dar bem? – Ela perguntou, rindo novamente. James beijou novamente seus lábios por um segundo antes de responder, sorrindo.

- Eu nunca sonhei que teria tanta sorte. – Ele murmurou para ela. Lily sorriu para ele, com seu coração derretido.

- Aw... – Ela murmurou, antes de beijá-lo novamente. – Isso é bom. – Ela disse. James riu levemente com a resposta dela, dando outro selinho nela.

- Então, o que me diz? – Ele perguntou, beijando o pescoço da ruiva. Ela revirou os olhos, lentamente afastando-o de si.

Ele olhou para ela confuso por um minuto. Ela ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto. Então Lily se levantou do sofá, ajeitando a blusa e soltando os cabelos do coque que ela tinha feito mais cedo com a varinha. Ela depositou a varinha na mesa de centro ao lado de sua caneca e deu a volta no sofá. James observou cada movimento de Lily calado. Ela parou no primeiro degrau das escadas e olhou para o moreno, com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se perguntasse se ele não vinha.

Então ele se levantou e foi até ela, olhando-a nos olhos. Lily pegou a mão de James e conduziu-o escada acima, sem quebrar o contato visual e com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

**N/A:** E aí povão? Passando rapidinho pra postar essa fic, tenho tanta coisa pra estudar, mas tô protelando ao máximo como toda boa estudante! ;D

Só quero avisar pra vocês lindos que a cena do James e da Lily (À partir dos "oi's") não é minha, e sim da Amy Sherman-Palladino, a criadora da melhor dramédia de todos os tempos, Gilmore Girls. É uma cena que se passa entre a Lorelai e o Christopher, no ultimo episódio da segunda temporada, no hotel da Lor, antes do Chris descobrir que a namorada dele (que eu sempre esqueço o nome porque ela é uma escória da humanidade) estava grávida da G.G.

A cena é linda, e eu achei a cara da Lily e do James quando eu vi. Bom, pelo menos dessa fic. Quando eu assisti ao episódio, eu já tinha começado a escrever essa one-shot fofinha e talz, e quando vi a cena, ela meio que pareceu cair como uma luva. *-*

Espero que vocês gostem dela, porque eu amei escrevê-la (e assistir à cena umas 1500 vezes no processo). Quem quiser assistir, eu super recomendo. É o episódio 02x22 - Nem pra saída.

Tô indo, porque ainda tenho muuito o que fazer hoje! (parece mentira, quando eu digo isso à 01:08 da manhã)

Beijos, e Reviews são bem vindas! ;D


End file.
